Place Where He Belongs
by BananaStudMuffin
Summary: When Harry is abused by his family, an unseen force reaches in and takes him to another place. Upon his awakening, Harry finds new people and another place where he belongs. Slight Dumbledore bashing, pre Percy/ Harry. Takes place during Harry's summer before second year and Percy's third year at the camp. Sequel is UP (Between the Two)
1. Breaking Point

HERE'S A NEEEEW STORRRRRY! Um, I'm working on my other one, but this struck me suddenly and I HAD to write it...Well, enjoy I suppose. It's not a really long chapter, but it's okay! It's a three parted, by the way..:]

* * *

"BOY! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Harry winced from the anger he heard in Uncle Vernon's voice and with shaking legs, he stumbled to the living room where his uncle stood, holding a letter. He recognized the emblem on the envelope crushed tightly in his hand and he felt woozy from the punishment that was sure to come. The walrus shaped man turned to Harry, his face purple with rage and began bellowing at the poor boy. "IT SAYS HERE, _boy, _THAT MAGIC CAN NOT BE PERFORMED BY UNDERAGED FREAKS LIKE YOU!" Harry shrunk back towards the wall, wary of his uncle's free hand. "WELL?" A spray of spittle came flying to Harry's face and he flinched as they landed. He wiped his face with the over sized sweater before answering.

"It's true. I'm not allowed to do magic until I'm of age." Harry whispered, his eyes darting around the room for an escape. He was cornered because his aunt stood in the doorway while Dudley became a rock before the front door. Aunt Petunia let out a malevolent laugh and advanced towards the boy, her eyes burning with hatred and fury.

"It also says that if any more magic is performed, you are to be _expelled_ from that school _immediately_." She hissed. Harry nodded once in confirmation and she continued in the arrogant tone she always used with him. "That trick you did there with the cake, boy." Harry looked up, denial on his face.

"It wasn't me! It was that weird creature, Dobby!" Dudley, coming out from behind his father, let out a loud, grating laugh, disbelief showing on his face. "It's true!" Harry looked for any mercy from his relatives, but he found none. He should have known, really. All the pain and abhorrence he received from his family since he was born was a proof of the unmerciful nature of the family. Uncle Vernon ripped the paper up into shreds and began laughing.

"If you do anymore magic, you'll be expelled." He stalked up to the cornered boy and raised a meaty hand. "Which means you won't be able to do anything about THIS!" He yelled before bringing the hand down to smack Harry in the face. Stunned, Harry stood there for a minute, but as the hand rose up again, he dashed out of the room and made his way to the stairs. Dodging the many household appliances, he tore through the house. He only had one foot on the staircase when a blow to his back sent him sprawling. "THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR COSTING ME MY JOB!" A series of punches rained on his side and Harry curled up, desperate for the pain to stop. "FREAKS LIKE YOU SHOULD BE KEPT LOCKED UP AND HIDDEN FROM SOCIETY!" The walrus man stopped for breath and Harry dashed up, ignoring the forming bruises and the outraged yells from his uncle. Upon reaching his room, he slammed the door shut and began piling his stuff into a small bag he had lying around. His father's cloak was the first thing in, joined by some clothes and his wand. The doorknob to his door started rattling and he grabbed Hedwig, ignoring the screech she emitted. He kicked the door open and pushed his way past the furious man before barreling down the stairs. Running towards the front door, he didn't expect the punch Dudley threw at him and he fell, breaking the table next to him. Pieces of glass poked into his skin and he winced from the pain. Hearing the pounding of his uncle behind him, he got up and ran. He tripped on the table pieces and fell again, but the pain didn't even faze him. He was up and running again as he heard curses behind him. He wasn't sure how he got the door opened, but he could care less because he was finally out of the overbearing house.

He ran past a few houses, Hedwig's cage bumping against his leg painfully. She let out many indignant hoots, but he ignored it, his blood still flowing freely from his wounds. He was on the next street when his vision began darkening. He could still feel the blood rushing out of his cuts and he sat down, gasping for breath. Hedwig gave him a resentful screech that turned into a coo when she saw his injuries. "Sorry girl, but I had to get away." She chirped in response and Harry smiled back. Leaning back, he let the cool night air wash over his face as he contemplated his actions. "I'm free now, Hedwig, free..." He trailed off as darkness began to take over. As he fell unconscious, he didn't notice the green light surrounding his body and his belongings, but a small woman by the name of Arabella Figg noticed. As a spy for the manipulative headmaster, she watched carefully as the boy began glowing brighter and brighter. She began to panic when the lifeless boy's body dematerialized, leaving only a pool of blood behind.


	2. New People

Bonjour! This is the second part, as you probably know. Well, happy reading, everyone. If you have any complaints about the..shortness or whatever, I apologize in advance. Also, there might be some misspellings.

* * *

"Do you think he'll be claimed?" A bossy voice broke through the haze of Harry's mind. "If not, we have to make room in Hermes' cabin." Harry's brow furrowed as the girl ranted about the size limitations of the cabin. Who was Hermes? And where in the world was he?

"Maybe he will, maybe he won't. We'll just have to wait for him to wake up." A more masculine voice answered and Harry almost gasped at the husky, rich voice. He felt something move inside of him and startled hisses informed him they felt it too. "What is that coming out of his body?" Harry twitched as he resisted the urge to open his eyes and look.

"Not sure, but maybe we should steer clear of it?" The girl's voice responded and Harry frowned. Her voice seemed like Hermione's, bossy and strict, but hers didn't hold the warmth Hermione had. Her voice sounded like she was criticizing you because she was better. Harry cracked open an eye and yelped as he saw what was happening. Tiny gold threads were swirling around his body like little guardian snakes. They seemed to gravitate towards the black haired male staring at Harry.

"What is that?" Harry whispered before choking. His throat was all dry and sore, but that didn't matter once he looked into the male's eyes. His hand fell away from his throat as he stared into calm, green eyes the color of the sea. The two of them had a small staring contest and did not notice the tiny green threads advancing onto the boy as well. However, the unpleasant blonde sitting next to them did.

"Percy! Look out!" She shrieked and the boy ,Percy, jerked away. A loud thumping noise was heard and they all turned to see a centaur looking at them.

"Annabeth, please lower your voice." The centaur chastised her gently. "The boy had just healed." He turned to Harry and smiled

"Hello, child. I am Chiron, director of this place. Who are you?" The centaur's tail swished agitatedly behind him and Harry watched the movement thoughtfully.

"Erm, my name is Harry. Harry Potter." The blonde girl let out a mocking laugh.

"Like James Bond?" He raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Chiron smiled grimly and began to speak.

"Now, can you-" He broke off and began staring at a point over Harry's head. The other two followed his lead and Harry became very self conscious with three pairs of eyes staring at something he could not see.

"What? What is it?" Harry rasped out, his eyes darting from person to person. Annabeth pointed a shaking hand towards a spot above his head and he turned to see a black two- pronged staff floating above his head.

"The symbol of Hades." The blonde girl said in awe. Her face showed disbelief and, if Harry trusted his eyes, jealousy.

"Who?" Harry looked at her in confusion. The girl rolled her eyes and those grey irises showed how dumb she thought he was.

"The god of the dead." Harry looked at her, perplexed. Who are these people they keep talking about? First Hermes, then someone names James Bond, and now Hades? Who are these people?

"Sure. Um, where am I? And how did I get here?" Percy looked at him and smiled, a small thing that made Harry's heart beat faster.

"I was walking around last night when this green light flashed in front of me. When it finally dimmed down, I saw you, lying on the ground surrounded in blood. So, I freaked out a little bit, called Chiron, and then gave you some ambrosia. It was really weird. As soon as we placed you on the bed, your wounds began healing. Really weird, isn't it?" Harry nodded slightly, his mind searching for possible explanations. "Oh, and this is Camp Half-Blood." Percy added. Freezing, Harry looked up in astonishment.

"You mean you're a half blood like me?" The other two nodded and Harry grinned. "What house are you in? I'm a Gryffindor." The two companions exchanged looks of confusion before turning to him.

"Well, I'm in Poseidon's cabin and Annabeth's in Athena's, if that's what you meant." Percy said. Harry frowned a bit, not understanding. He stared into those se green eyes and slowly felt himself submerge in them.

"Now is not the time to discuss this! Hades had a son! That means he broke the pact, too!" Annabeth butted in. Harry sighed in annoyance, but before he could argue with her, pain shot up his scar and all he could see was black.

"AHHHHH!"


	3. Another Home

Yo! Laaaaast part! Um, there will probably be no sequel, but if someone wants to continue it, message me...Cheers!

* * *

_"Harrrrrry." A dark voice whispered. "My soooooon." _

_"Who are you?" Harry didn't know where he was, but this felt different from the pain the Voldemort gave him._

_"I am your father." Harry felt laughter bubbling inside of him and he let out a light snicker. "What?"_

_"Did you get that from Star Wars?" _

_"What?" _

_"Never mind. Besides, you're not my father. James Potter was my dad." Harry felt annoyance oozing out from the space near the voice and he fell silent. The darkness pulsed for a moment and Harry could feel the dark and powerful presence pondering. _

_"Listen closely, son, for I will say this only once. You are my son. There is a time every few hundred years when a true child of the death is born and unfortunately for you, you are the child this millennium. You were born of the merging of all the magic from Hecate and me. You contain dark and old magic, ones so powerful they could demolish this planet if you commanded it to." Harry blinked and began laughing. It seemed all too surreal to him. "Silence, child! Did you not wonder why you did not die when that foolish offspring of Hecate cursed you?"_

_"It's because my mother died to save me." Harry said, wondering about the whole offspring of Hecate part. Who was this Hecate person? A dark witch? _

_"No, you idiot. It was because you had my magic inside of you, preventing you from coming into my kingdom too early. You are the Master of Death, like all of the children before you."_

_"But…everyone says I look like my father. How could that be if he wasn't my dad?"_

_"Because, boy, we needed a vessel to hold you and nurture you until you were born. Lily Evans was the best choice seeing that her family had served Hecate for many years.. Do not question me any further, but know this. You have been sent here for a reason. One of them is to get away from the manipulative old coot in charge of your school. Secondly, your soul mate, no matter how much I despise them, resides here. Your magic will seek them out. Do not repeat a word of this to anyone and continue going to the school of yours. However, every summer, you will be required to come back to the camp because of all the monsters. You have heard my orders, recognize them and obey them." Harry opened his mouth to reply when he felt himself jerk out of this weird place._

"Urgh." Moaning loudly, he opened his eyes to find three worried gazes on him. "What?"

"Are you okay? You just looked like you were in pain and then you just fainted." Percy said in a worried tone. Harry blushed slightly and cursed his skipping heart.

"Ah, no. Happens all the time." There was an uncomfortable silence that was broken by a loud flapping noise. They all looked out to see a brown owl crash into the window. Recognizing the Weasley's owl, Harry leapt out of the bed and scrambled to the window. He opened it and pulled the poor, tired animal inside before setting it down next to him. It gave him a hoot of thanks and he untied the letter.

"Was that just an owl?" Harry could hear Percy whispering to Annabeth. "Maybe it's your mother's?"

"Um, no. It's an owl from my friend." Harry turned around. "Would any of you happen to have an owl treat? Or some water?" At their disbelieving shakes, he sighed. "I don't know any spells for food or water, so I'll have to find some. Errol, you want to sleep for awhile?" The owl gave a positive hoot and Harry carried him gently to the bed. "There ya go." When the owl closed its eyes to rest, Harry turned to the other three. "It's my friends. They want to know why I wasn't at home when they came to rescue me. You wouldn't happen to have another owl and some paper and ink, would you?"

"Paper and ink?" The blonde girl asked.

"Yes, to send a message back." The girl looked at him blankly before rolling her eyes.

"We use IM here. Do you have a drachma?"

"A what?" The girl fished out some type of gold coin and Harry pulled a galleon out.

"All I have with me are three galleons and seven knuts. Is that enough?" Annabeth looked at his money before laughing rudely.

"What are those? Little chocolate coins?"

"No. Wizard money. Can I please send that message now?" Percy coughed softly and stepped up, smiling at Harry again.

"I'll do it. Who do you want to contact?"

"Um, Ron Weasly at… the Burrow?" Percy nodded and uncapped his water bottle. He threw the water at the window and when a rainbow was formed, he threw one of the weird gold coins in. Harry wasn't sure what he said, but suddenly, an image Ron's grumpy face was formed. "RON!" The red head leapt out of his chair and gazed around wildly.

"Harry?" At the nod of confirmation, the freckled face split into a wide grin. "Mum! Mum! Look, it's Harry!" A huge thundering sound rang through the tiny house and Harry stared at the red heads crowding in the shimmery image. "Look, it's Harry!" Loud yells caused him to become death as the Weaslys rejoiced. A motherly figure shoved the rowdy crowd out of the way and stood there beaming at him.

"Harry dear! How are you?" He smiled nervously at the red headed mother hen and nodded.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasly. Suddenly, she was shoved out of the picture and two twin grinning faces appeared.

"Harry!"

"Where were you-"

"The day we came by?" Harry looked between the two and shrugged.

"Um, I was…moved?" He was bombarded with questions from the twins, Ron, and Mrs. Weasly and then a small, red headed girl waltzed through.

"Mum, have you seen my-" She broke up as soon as she saw Harry.

"Um, hello." Harry smiled at her and she let out a small wheeze before dashing away. "Was it something I did?" Before anyone could reply, a cool, detached voice spoke up.

"Please deposit another drachma for five more minutes." Harry stared at the shimmery image before sighing.

"Guys, I have to go. I'm safe and if you need me, just owl me. Bye!" Harry waved to the sea of red as the image dissipated. He sighed and looked at the other occupants in the room. "So, what now?" As they all exchanged looks, Harry couldn't explain it, but he knew that this was a place where he belonged, just like Hogwarts.


	4. NOTE: REDITED!

Alright everyone. Hello there and I'm soooo sorry for those who thought this was a new story. Now, I love all of my readers to pieces (no joke) and all that, but do you read the description? Again, I love y'all and I'm not trying to be rude or brash, but this story is finished. There will be NO more chapters and also: THIS IS A SLASH STORY! Meaning the main couple..yeah, they're guys.

However, on a happier note...If I get a lot of readers who want me to make a sequel to this, I will be pleased to obliged. AAAAANNNND if you have a couple you want to see me write, just tell me and I will try to make it happen. Just don't try to tell me what to write because that usually doesn't work on very well.

Again, sorry for those who thought this was another, but this story is finished. Again, I will be happy to write a SEQUEL of some sorts, but I will only do it if a lot of people want it. Thaaaaanks for reaaading! Love y'all!

**The sequel is now up, it is called Between the Two. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read the memo? Thanks!**


End file.
